Song For You
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Winter was older than she was, so Weiss understood she had more responsibilities. As people grew older, they had more important things to do than go see their little sisters sing.
**A commission for overseerorm! This fic is a little similar to my other story White, but at the time I wrote that, we knew nothing of Winter. So this fic will include her!**

 **Weiss is very young in this, probably about 7 or 8 years old. Winter is 12 or 13, I'd guess.**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Song For You

Weiss was so excited.

At her elementary school, she was, of course, the brightest student in her class.

Her teachers always marked her exceptional report cards with impressed comments of high praise. Weiss always worked harder in school more than anywhere else, because she knew there was nothing that made her father happier than seeing his daughters excel academically.

Her older sister Winter had recently moved on to the town's middle school, leaving the elementary building on the same year Weiss began attending. She'd always wondered what it would be like to be in the same school as her elder sister, but Winter had told her that they'd be together for a brief period of time in high school.

So for now, Weiss just focused on doing her best in everything she did. She aspired to be just like her big sister, who had climbed her way up to the top of her class and maintained her standing throughout the years.

Weiss had seen how approving their father would be of Winter when she'd come home every afternoon. He'd always ask her what things she'd done that day, and she'd report faithfully. Weiss would always see him nod and sometimes even smile when Winter recounted her daily successes.

Her father still believed Weiss was too young to warrant anything that could be considered "successful." She'd once heard him say that "Right now, all she can do is stay out of trouble."

So Weiss had made it her main goal to live up to those particular expectations of his.

And of course that was never hard.

Weiss had an innately superior knowledge of morality, even at her young age. Once she'd deemed the act of staying out of trouble to be very much manageable, she'd attempted to go above and beyond what her father expected from her.

She wanted to be as successful as her sister, and she wanted to do it even sooner than Winter had, if possible. She just wanted to impress their father, and to one day see him smile and nod his head approvingly at herself alone.

Weiss had always been very skilled at singing. Her choir and music teachers always got very excited whenever they heard her sing. Weiss heard the whispers they'd tell one another, how Weiss was a prodigy, and how they should let her talents blossom and expand accordingly.

Weiss had been a part of school concerts in the past, but thus far, those had all entailed having all twenty or so students in the class singing a handful of songs together as a group.

But now that she was in fourth grade, the system began to present new opportunities for competition in the subtlest of ways.

A solo was being offered for their spring concert this year, and many a student had tried out.

But of course, there could only be one winner.

Weiss had been dying to tell her father about the special position she'd earned the second the servants had driven her home yesterday evening. But they'd told her that her father would be attending business until late that night, and Weiss had gone to bed without seeing him.

But _now_ she could tell him.

She'd just finished dressing herself in her room this morning, and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.

Winter was just finishing up her breakfast, because since she was in middle school, she needed to leave earlier than Weiss did. Her elder sister smiled kindly at Weiss as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Weiss."

"Good morning, Winter. Good morning, Daddy."

Their father was seated at the end of the table with a newspaper in one hand and a mug in the other. His response to his youngest daughter's greeting was nothing more than a grunt.

Weiss couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She'd been waiting since yesterday afternoon to tell him the news. She scurried over to his chair and patted his knee to get his attention.

"Daddy, Daddy! Guess what? There's going to be a concert next week, and I got the solo part! I'm the _only_ one in my class who gets to sing by myself in front of the audience! I'm the _only_ person who got a solo!"

She was radiating excitement and smiling widely. She expected a pat on the head or a smile or a nod from him.

But her father merely cast her a glance, then returned to his paper.

"Good. I expected nothing less from you."

Weiss' heart sank, but only a little bit. She could still impress him at the concert enough to earn a smile from him.

"Will you come, Daddy? It's one week from tonight! I left a flier on the counter for you last night!"

He put down his paper, took a sip from his mug, and checked his watch.

"I'll be there," he said quickly, standing from his seat. "Now get ready for school. I need to go." He ushered Weiss to her seat as one of the servants brought out her breakfast plate.

Weiss sat and watched her well-dressed father leave the room, not to be seen again until she came home that afternoon.

Weiss began cutting into her omelette and toast, still trying to remain optimistic about the situation. Her father said he'd come, so he would. She'd show him how amazing she was, because of all the other concerts he'd heard her sing in, he'd never heard her voice alone, standing out against all the others in a solo.

She couldn't wait.

Her eyes wandered over to Winter, who was just finishing her last bite and standing from her chair.

"Winter!" Weiss squealed. "What about you? Can you come see me sing?"

Her older sister cast a doubtful look over her shoulder.

"I can try, but I'm going to be very busy next week with assignments. So no promises."

"Okay."

Weiss was a little sad, but Winter made it better when she came close to her chair and pulled Weiss into a small hug.

"Have a good day. Be safe."

"I will!"

Weiss hugged her back right away, knowing Winter's embraces never lasted longer than a few seconds. Weiss savored the contact for as long as she could before Winter pulled away and left the kitchen.

Weiss couldn't wait to sing her solo in the concert. She'd impress her family, and that was all she'd ever really wanted to do.

* * *

All that week, Weiss trained very hard with her instructors to make sure her solo would be nothing short of perfect.

They advised her on how to say certain words a little differently, how to hold the notes so syllables would flow pleasantly into one another, how to breathe between differently-paced lyrics, and so on.

Weiss learned quickly, and she always made whatever changes they asked her to right away. The only re-dos they ever had to pause for were because the pianist had messed up, but never Weiss.

Every afternoon when she came home, Weiss would see her father and expect him to ask her about the concert or how her solo practice was coming along. But he never did.

However, Winter asked Weiss about it whenever she could, even though she had to keep reminding Weiss she probably wouldn't be able to make it to see her sing. Weiss was sad about that of course, but there was still a small chance Winter might come.

The day before the concert, those hopes were dashed altogether. Winter told her she would be staying late tomorrow evening for club activities.

Weiss felt as though someone had just hit her in the chest. But Winter was older than she was, so Weiss understood she had more responsibilities. As people grew older, they had more important things to do than go see their little sisters sing.

Winter made sure to hug and kiss Weiss after she broke the news to her.

"I know you'll be amazing, Weiss. Be sure to show Father how hard you worked."

Weiss nodded and clutched at her sister's clothes.

"Okay..."

She was sad that night as she went to bed, but the next morning was full of more excitement despite all of that. Weiss got dressed and hurried down to breakfast once again, finding her father alone at the table.

When Weiss inquired where her sister was, he merely said she'd already left for school.

Weiss took her seat and began eating, wondering if he'd mention her concert tonight. But he didn't say anything for the few minutes he sat there. He soon put down his paper and got up to exit the kitchen. Weiss had to force down her mouthful of toast to call after him.

"Daddy?"

He paused, but seemed like he was being inconvenienced to do so.

"What is it?"

Weiss kicked her feet beneath the table.

"My... My concert is tonight-"

"I'm aware."

That was all he said, and then he left.

For some reason, Weiss didn't feel as excited as she thought she should that day.

But nonetheless, she finished eating as much of her breakfast as she could, then grabbed her backpack, and hurried out the door to be driven to school.

* * *

The concert was being held right at the end of the school day.

It wouldn't take longer than half an hour for the performance, and the assumption was that the parents and guardians of the students would attend the concert, then take them home directly afterward. There was a bus waiting for the children who couldn't be driven home by their families.

Weiss wasn't going to be on that bus. Her father would be here.

Presently, she stood behind the curtain on the stage, with all of her classmates chittering nervously behind her. Weiss peeked out from behind the curtain to see what she could.

On the stage, there was a platform of three different levels where her classmates would be standing as they sung. Weiss' spot was right in the center on the lowest one. There was one microphone set up at the center, and on their last song, Weiss was going to move to stand right in front of it to perform her solo.

She looked to the audience where all the seats were filling up.

Her father had attended her other concerts in previous years, and he'd always get a front-row seat. But now, as Weiss looked along the rows, she couldn't see him anywhere. Not even in the middle. Not even all the way in the back...

 _But he'll be here,_ she told herself. _He said he would be._

But as the minutes passed, she watched as fewer and fewer seats were left available. She kept looking to the doors, but of all the adult faces that passed through them, none were familiar.

Weiss felt her stomach twist as she stepped away from the curtain. She knew the sudden discomfort wasn't a result of stage fright. Her instructors had told her that might happen, but Weiss wasn't at all intimidated by the thought of singing in front of the entire school and their families.

She just... wanted her _own_ family to be there...

She sniffled once, but before she could do anything more than that, their teacher clapped and called for silence.

Weiss wiped her eyes and stood at attention to listen to instructions. One of the teachers announced that the concert would begin, and the audience clapped.

The students were then led out onto the stage line by line. Weiss could hear the parents in the audience saying "There's my son!" and "This is my daughter's first time in a concert!"

But she never heard her father's voice.

Weiss walked on with the final line of kids to stand on the bottom row. She scoured the audience one last time, but her father was nowhere to be seen.

 _Maybe he'll make it in time for my solo on the last song._

Their first number began as the pianist started to play. Weiss did as she'd always done in class and sung together with her fellow students.

The first song finished, then the second one...

All of their songs were energetic tunes with fun lyrics. Everyone around her and in front of her seemed to be smiling, but Weiss wasn't sure if she was.

She'd felt happier and more excited when she'd been practicing singing in class, but now that she was performing, she only felt upset that of all the dozens of people in the audience, no one was there to see her.

Their fifth song came and went, and still her father never walked through the doors.

As the applause died down, the final song was upon them. Weiss saw the flick of her teacher's hand, silently telling her to come down off the bleachers and stand in front of the microphone.

The teacher then announced Weiss' name and that she would be singing the solo for them. Everyone clapped for her, but Weiss didn't think they really meant it.

Even so, she had a very important part to play in all of this, so she didn't let her emotions get in the way of her solo performance. The music started to play, and Weiss waited for the right note to begin singing.

Her voice carried out around the auditorium, clear and supported and pleasant. She'd practiced singing into the microphone before in rehearsals, but this was the first time she'd used it with a full audience in front of her.

Weiss thought she sounded all right; she just wished her father could have been here to listen. She kept trying to smile, but she just felt so disappointed...

As she sang, she cast her eyes about the room one last time, just in case. From this spot, she could see more of the room than she could from her previous standpoint.

And now, she noticed there were people lining the walls too, likely people who had come in late and couldn't get seats. Weiss looked over every face on both sides of the room.

Her father wasn't among them.

But to Weiss' immense surprise, someone else was.

Winter was standing near the front row to the far side, her hands folded neatly before her. Her gaze was fixated on Weiss, and the second they made eye contact, Winter smiled and waved at her.

Weiss was so thrilled to see her that she almost forgot her next line, but quickly focused on her song.

She sang her solo part for about one minute before she finished, then stepped back into her place on the elevated bleachers. From there, she sang as a part of the chorus once again, and she couldn't stop looking over at Winter.

At last, the concert was over. There was a final applause amongst the adults, then the students were dismissed to go to their parents and go home.

Weiss rushed to her sister right away, smiling widely. Winter opened her arms just in time for Weiss to throw herself into them.

"Winter! Winter! You came! I thought you wouldn't make it!"

"I made some adjustments to my schedule," she said, squeezing Weiss' back softly. "Some things are more important than others."

Weiss nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Thank you, Winter!" She stepped back, though Winter kept holding onto her arms, still smiling affectionately. Weiss gazed happily up into her eyes. "Winter? Is Daddy here?"

Her sister frowned right away and looked to the side. Weiss followed her gaze and saw one of their family servants. The man dressed in a white suit approached them and spoke to Weiss.

"Miss Schnee, your father asked me to tell you he simply had too much work to attend to and couldn't make it this evening. But he is a very busy man, as you know - both of you. There's a car waiting to take you home." He turned and started walking off through the crowds.

Weiss' shoulders slumped as she followed after him with Winter at her side. The older girl kept an arm around Weiss and made sure to keep her close so no one would bump into her.

"Weiss? Are you okay?"

The younger girl sighed.

"Yes. I know Daddy is busy. His work is just more important."

Winter snorted, a sound that suggested she disagreed with their father, but she held her tongue.

"It's his loss," she commented. "You did wonderfully, Weiss."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thank you!" Weiss had them pause so she could hug Winter again.

Winter patted her back and kissed her head. She then pulled Weiss aside, out of sight of their driver.

"Hey, they set up a snack stand in the hallway. Let's go."

Weiss blinked up at her, puzzled.

"But we've got to-"

"There are so many people leaving now, the parking lot will be jammed with traffic," Winter predicted. "So instead of sitting and waiting in the car for twenty minutes, let's spend that time here enjoying some ice cream and cookies."

Weiss squealed and hugged her again.

"Yes! Thank you, Winter!"

Winter bent down to scoop Weiss up into her arms and kiss her forehead.

"Of course."

Weiss giggled and kissed her nose before she was let down again.

Winter took her hand and started leading her through the crowds, prompting Weiss to think about what flavor of ice cream she wanted to get.

* * *

 **A/N: I just want more sisterly moments from the canon. I want to know how they interacted and treated each other when they were younger.**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
